The Lucky Unlucky Day
by SoftPurple Sherlockian
Summary: Just short a domestic fluff ficlet about our boys watching the American-Canadian 1980 horror classic 'Friday the 13th' on Friday the 13th... and posted on Friday the 13th :D


I know Friday the 13th is more of a Western superstition, but I'm American dammit and I thought it was cute :D

* * *

"John, please don't make me watch this ridiculous movie again." Sherlock begged as he lay across the sofa, his head resting on John's lap.

The doctor was absentmindedly stroking his boyfriend's curls, enjoying the feel of them intertwining through his fingers. "You promised, Sherlock. I watched that god awful documentary about the mitochondrial DNA of plants last week, and you swore you wouldn't pout when we watched this today."

"But Jawwwwn," the detective whined, "it's so ridiculous! It's not even a holiday! Why you insist on watching this bloody film every time the thirteenth falls on a Friday is beyond me."

John just chuckled as he pressed play on the remote. "Because it's _fun_, Sherlock."

The detective let out an annoyed huff that John chose to ignore.

"Besides," the doctor continued, "we either watch it now or tonight, and I know that your stupid fingers on the counter will have stopped festering by then, so I don't want to hear it."

"It's not even realistic," Sherlock pouted. "Any half decent police officer could solve it in minutes."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, Adrienne King is kind of a babe." He grinned down at Sherlock, anticipating the scowl that had crossed his face. "You don't watch cheesy horror movies for the realism, Sherlock. You watch them to be scared." John explained for the umpteenth time, just as he had every previous Friday the 13th that came around.

"It's nonsensical to think anyone would be frightened watching this."

"Sure," John mused, "that's why last time we played it you had your face buried in my chest?"

Sherlock shot up and glared at John. "I most certainly did not!"

"Of course not, love," John chuckled. "Lay back down so we can start the movie."

The detective lowered his head back into John's lap and enjoyed the steady pressure of John's fingertips across his scalp.

"John! John, wake up!" John jerked awake, confused for a moment before looking down at Sherlock who had turned his head, and had his face buried in John's stomach.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing," Sherlock mumbled. "it's just-" he trailed off and his voice started getting defensive before he rushed to continue. "You wanted to watch that stupid movie and now you're sleeping through it." The detective glared angrily up at John.

The doctor flicked his gaze over to the telly, Marcie was about to take an axe to the face and John connected the dots.

He had been with Sherlock long enough to know not to tease him. The detective was sensitive, no matter how often he argued that fact.

John took his are and wrapped it around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, 'Lock. I'm awake now, I'm here."

Sherlock's frightened gaze met his own and he gave John a weak smile.

The two went back to watching the film, Sherlock hiding his eyes at the more frightening moments and John pretending not to notice. It was a nice little tradition they had. Every Friday the 13th they would watch the movie, the detective would make a fuss about how stupid and predictable it was, and the doctor would hold him close when he got scared. It never ceased to amaze John that the world's only consulting detective, the man who took down hardened criminals and broke down murder scenes in a second was afraid of horror films. It was something that he enjoyed knowing, a bit of Sherlock that nobody else was aware of.

When the film ended, John rose and put the DVD back on the shelf, where it wouldn't be touched again until the next time the date came around. He walked into the kitchen where Sherlock was checking on the status of the severed fingers. Gently grabbing the taller man by the hip, John spun him around so they were facing each other and stood on his tiptoes to sweep a soft kiss across Sherlock's lips.

"Thanks for watching it with me."

Sherlock gave John a lop-sided smile of acknowledgement and went back to his experiment without a word.

As he took samples of the dead tissue, Sherlock watched John out of the corner of his eye turning the kettle on. It was a nice little tradition they had, every Friday the 13th John would put in that absurd film and Sherlock would pretend to be scared and his doctor would place a protective arm around him and hold him close.

* * *

Thirteen ways to survive Friday the 13th:

1. If your not a virginal tomboy girl with a boyish name like Sidney, Laurie or Nancy… then make sure you stick around one all day. It's your only chance of survival!

2. Don't smoke/have premarital sex/drink alcohol… come on guys this is the basics!

3. Lock the front doors and windows. If killer is inside, don't run up the stairs!

4. Don't waste your time running to the cops. They will only make matters worse when they don't believe you and you will only drag them into the killer's path.

5. Watch all the horror films you can, especially the whole Friday the 13th series, in order.

6. Keep out of the woods/empty school/basement/cemetary/creepy stangers house.

7. Don't go hunting when you hear strange noises… it only causes trouble.

8. If your on a trip with a bunch of your friends and stop for gas in a creepy station full of creepy old people then turn around and go home. Don't even think about driving to that deserted house or cabin by the lake.

9. Never read a book of demon summoning aloud, even as a joke – it can only lead to further problems.

10. If one of your friends or family have been bitten by a zombie then you can not allow personal emotion to get the better of you… you have to slay them there and then. If you have become bitten then I suggest you put a bullet to your head.

11. Some places you shouldn't really visit today…. Elm Street, Amityville, Camp Crystal Lake, Transylvania, Woodsboro, Deserted town in Texas.

12. Keep the jokes and wisecracks to yourself…. You will suffer the most gruesome death otherwise.

13. When it comes down to the inevitable final confrontation with the killer/monster, don't check to see if he is really dead because he won't be. You will have to dismember, burn and completely mutilate the body to have any hope. Failing that you should move out of town and avoid the sequel.


End file.
